


In Back Sheep's Clothing

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: As You Are, As You Were, As I Want You to Be [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Beating, Canon-Typical Violence, Control Issues, Dominance, Episode: s02e06 Halloween, Friends to Enemies, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Memories, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Sexual Metaphors, Submission, We were never friends, What Doesn't Kill You Can Still Seriously Mess You Up, be careful what you pretend to be, self-image issues, violence as metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan's point of view on getting the crap beat out of him by his 'old friend' in 'Halloween'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Back Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on Canon Compliance, Story Mechanics and Themes, see series description.

You'd laugh if it didn't hurt so much: Dear Ripper, angry and out of breath, like old times. Strangely like, in fact. You smile a little after all. Because he is breathing so hard from his workout. While you gasp and writhe from being worked over.

So here you are again, on the receiving end of everything but love as he reminds you how it feels to be pounded by a man who doesn't so much want to fuck you as to say “Fuck You!” to someone who isn't even there. Once again, he uses your body as a convenient, fungible, punching-bag stand-in for all of the enemies of his self-image. Once again you lie there and take it. All these years, and Rupert is still driving his point home, still proving something to someone. To someone, not to you.

And even if it wasn't always, literally true in every specific instance, this is the way it was, is, has always been between you. You receive him like a canvas submitting to an artist's brush. And though the strokes have changed quite a bit since the last time he unleashed his talents on you, they still paint the same picture. A portrait of a self divided. Between proving that he is the Council's good, good boy and proving he is not.

 


End file.
